


Crushes

by its_magic13



Series: Ace Week 2020 [3]
Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: All Asexuals Are Valid, Aromantic asexual Kitty Jones, Gen, Kitty has no canon relationships, So yeah, Sort of a character study, You can pry aro ace Kitty from my cold dead hands, nor does she ever express interest in one, we don’t even get a “oh that person’s cute”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_magic13/pseuds/its_magic13
Summary: “Kitty Jones had never liked anyone.”
Series: Ace Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982033
Kudos: 3





	Crushes

Kitty Jones had never liked anyone. At least, not in a romantic sense. “Crushes” were something everyone had at least once, if the other girls in her classes at school were anything to go by, and yet, to Kitty, they remained an intangible mystery. When the most of the other girls her age talked about the boys they liked (and one or two talked about the girls), she stayed silent, unsure what to say.  
When she had confided this to Jakob once, early on in sixth grade, he had shrugged and said, “We’re only eleven. I’m sure someone will sweep you off your feet eventually. I wouldn’t worry about it.”  
“But Ellie says she had a crush on David in third grade. When she was _eight_.”  
“It’s probably different for everyone,” Jakob had said, tossing the red ball against the side of his house and catching it.  
“Have you ever had a crush?” Kitty had asked.  
Jakob had reddened slightly and replied, “Yes,” but refused to expand on the subject.  
When she had “the talk” a bit later, Kitty was left vaguely interested in the mechanics of it, but utterly confused as to why anyone would want to have sex if they weren’t trying to have kids.  
As Kitty got older and entered the seventh grade, it became clear that never having had a crush was not nearly as normal as she had believed. Very few people were actually in relationships, but almost everyone had their eye on someone, or had in the past. For a few months, after getting Ellie to describe the feeling of liking someone, she fancied she had a crush on Jakob, but it soon became clear that her feelings were merely platonic.  
Once she joined the Resistance, she set aside all thoughts of her romantic relationships (or, more accurately, her lack thereof) in favor of more pressing concerns. Following the deaths of nearly the entire company in the raid on Gladstone’s tomb, she barely allowed herself time to speculate on her friendships, instead throwing herself wholeheartedly into learning the craft of the magicians.  
After the destruction of the Glass Palace and Nathaniel’s death, Kitty was hit with a maelstrom of emotions, and for the first time in years, she spent time picking them apart, analyzing them, wondering (and faintly hoping) that some of her feelings might be romantic. But fortunately or unfortunately, that was not the case. While it was true she would have liked to become friends with Nathaniel, had he lived, that was about as far as her feelings extended.  
Bartimaeus, when she summoned him a year later after finding out he was still alive, told her he had once known someone who shared her views and experiences regarding relationships.  
“Who?” Kitty asked. “Are they still alive?”  
“No.” Bartimaeus studied his hands. “He died over two thousand years ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short, but I usually have a hard time ending things, so I’m kinda happy with how it ended. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Happy Asexual Awareness Week 2020!


End file.
